


I Lost My Cat!

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Deathfic, G - White Cortina, Humor, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: As the title says! :)





	I Lost My Cat!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: Crack. Crossover with **Alf**. Written for Operafloozy's cracky crossover challenge of doom. No spoilers, and no real warnings, except OH SNAP, 2008!

Written by little Sammy Tyler, aged 4.75, as dictated to Janni.  


* * *

At my house, where I live with my Mummy, I also live with my best friend Ivanhoe. He's the bestest cat in the whole wide world. One time, he caught a mouse and Mummy was scared but tried not to show it. She shared our kippers with Ivanhoe that day as a special treat, though.

 

 

Last week, though, Ivanhoe disappeared. Taken away by this big, brown, furry monster with a huge nose that was hiding in my wardrobe. I tried to tell Mummy what I saw, but I don't think she believed me. She keeps telling me maybe Ivanhoe ran away, but maybe he'll come back one day.

 

 

I don't believe her. I watched Ivanhoe _get eaten_. You can't come back from being eaten.

 

 

I miss Ivanhoe lots.


End file.
